


Chase My Blues Away

by Rockofages



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Hacy, HarryPov, Longing, Love, Pining, Romance, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockofages/pseuds/Rockofages
Summary: Harry is a detective and Macy is the enchanting singer he falls for.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t finish this in time for Hacy week but I wanted to try out a Hacy AU.  
> Music “At Last” by Etta James

“I’ll have the same again” Harry wearily gestured to the bartender as he banged his empty glass on the bar. He removed his hat and ran his hand through his perpetually tousled hair. The burn of the whiskey he had thrown down his throat felt good, but it was not enough.

“Rough night huh?” the bartender shot him a knowing look as she took Harry’s glass and poured him another drink  
“Another night, another dead body,” Harry shrugged.  
She slid his glass back to him “That one’s on the house”

Harry looked at her properly then for the first time. She definitely wasn’t your typical bartender. She had long plaited hair and wore black suspenders over a white shirt and a lip ring. She had a self-assured confidence about her. 

“That’s unnecessary Miss?...” Harry trailed off

She cocked her head to the side and held out her hand “It’s Jada”

“Nice to meet you Jada. It’s Harry” Harry reached out and gave her hand a firm shake.  
.  
“And I insist Jada continued giving Harry a once-over. We have never had a detective here before.”

Harry smiled at that and gave a slight chuckle “Clothes were a dead-giveaway?”

Jada nodded looking at Harry with mock pity “I’m afraid so.”

Harry sighed looking down at his drink. “I normally don’t drink but I needed something to take the edge off,”.

“Well, you came to the right place Jada turned to the illuminated back bar to grab another bottle. And stick around for our main act. She's an incredible singer. Might chase those blues away,” Jada winked as she went to serve another customer at the end of the bar.

“Yes, maybe” Harry mumbled looking back down at the drink in his hand

It was a jazzy and relaxed atmosphere in the smoke-filled club that night.  
Marisol’s was a more high-end establishment than Harry was used to.  
The times he usually stepped into clubs, they were seedy, run-down joints where a suspect he was on the lookout for hung out at.

Harry knew he stood out in his tattered trench-coat and fedora among the more glamorously attired patrons but he didn’t care.

Behind his perch on top of a stool at the bar, the patrons were all smiling and chatting, sitting either at small candlelit tables or on the plush booths that lined the walls at both ends of the club 

A small band playing on stage entertained them. The smooth, soulful tunes of the band added to the intimacy.. None of it, the relaxed atmosphere, the music nor the whiskey helped to tame the turmoil brewing inside Detective Harry Greenwood.

Harry didn’t normally drink during the week. Neither would he normally go to a club but today had been a trying one. He needed something to calm his frazzled nerves. He was used to coming across all kinds of things in his line of work but a murder he’d come across earlier in the month had affected him more than usual.

Harry stared at the brown liquid in his glass as if it held all the answers he was looking for.  
Harry always wanted to see the good in people but he was losing faith in humanity and in his line of work.  
He lifted the glass of whiskey and closed his eyes resting his head against the cool glass.

Lost in his thoughts he vaguely heard from behind him a voice speak into a microphone and a loud cheer go up from the crowd as applause rang out.  
He opened his eyes then as the applause gradually died down moving the glass of whiskey to his eyeline.  
“At least this will make it all go away for a while” Harry tried to convince himself as he brought the glass to his lips.

_“At last my love has come along,” a sultry voice rang out ___

____

____

Harry froze then his heart thudding in his chest

_My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah ___

____

____

He turned then the drink forgotten on the bar to look at where the source of that voice came from  
The patrons sitting at their tables were all quiet now their attention focused on the stage  
The stage where the spotlight was shining on an exquisite beauty clutching a microphone.  
An exquisite beauty with the voice of an angel.

The woman was in a floor length black gown.  
Her hair was up with curls falling to frame the sides of her face.  
Her eyes were lit up as she swayed on stage  
There was something ethereal about her like she was from another world

He couldn’t move, held captive by her voice, like he had fallen under a spell she had cast on him  
It was an indescribable feeling but her voice moved him in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.  
A sense of calm washed over him. 

When the song had finished her captive audience gave her a thundering ovation. Harry in a daze clapped so hard he felt his hands hurt. He felt moisture on his face and lifting his hand to his cheek he realised tears had fallen.

He touched one looking at it on his finger in disbelief.

“She is incredible isn’t she,” 

Harry jumped slightly as he had not noticed one of the well-attired patrons had walked up beside him

“Yes she is, who is she?” Harry asked moving his eyes back to her on stage as she blew a kiss to the crowd not wanting to take his eyes off her for a second.

“You haven’t heard of Macy?” the man stared at Harry in disbelief  
“I don't get out much” Harry muttered regretfully

“Well, she’s highly in demand. She only performs here three times a week. I’m so glad I didn’t miss it,” the man bounced up and down beside him, his eyes wide in enthusiasm.

“You don’t say,” said Harry absently as the man rushed off.

As she left the stage, Harry was still on a high.  
A voice so alluring it had awoken a passion in him.  
Those few minutes had not been enough.  
He needed to see her again..


	2. Macy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Macy's Pov.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!!  
> Let me know what you think.

Macy

Mel walked backstage into Macy’s dressing room.  
Mel co-owned Marisol’s with her sister Maggie helping to manage it and her other sister Macy who occasionally performed there.  
The brightly lit dressing room was a small but neat one furnished with a couch, dressing table and a clothing rack.

“It’s a packed house again tonight” Mel revealed as she leaned on the dressing room table watching Macy get her eye make-up applied by Maggie. 

“They will have their minds blown when they see Macy tonight,” Maggie replied without looking away from Macy's face

“Are you sure about this Maggie?” Macy asked awkwardly, trying not to move her face too much when she spoke.

She was sitting her head tilted up with her chin in Maggie’s hand while Maggie stood in front of her using a brush around Macy’s eyes..  
Maggie had talked Macy into letting her apply a fresh look she claimed was all the rage.. Macy was wondering if she had made a mistake but Maggie had been very persuasive.

“Now hold still Macy, I don't want to smudge this.” Maggie gently scolded, ignoring the question  
.  
Maggie’s face was a picture of intense concentration as she applied gentle strokes to the area around Macy’s eyes.

“Is this necessary?” Macy asked again warily, shifting slightly in her chair.

“She’s got a point, what is this stuff anyway?” agreed Mel looking quizzically at the different jars tubes and creams scattered on the table

“Yes, it is necessary Maggie shot both her sisters an annoyed look. It’s this glitter I've been dying to try out on you. Trust me Maggie widening her eyes for emphasis. This will make you look heavenly.”.

“There Maggie exclaimed with a flourish pulling the brush she had been using on Macy’s eyes away letting go of Macy’s chin as she stepped back scanning Macy’s face admiring her handiwork. All done!!”

Macy turned in her chair to look in the illuminated dressing room mirror turning her head from side to side. She arched her eyebrows “Wow Maggie”

Mel rushed over to stand behind Macy leaning forward to have a look

“Yeah, Maggie wow it is amazing” Mel agreed watching Macy’s reflection in the mirror

A shimmery pattern of glitter dotted both sides of Macy's eyes.

“Ha I told you!” Maggie pumped her fist in the air with a smug grin on her face.

As Macy stared into the mirror, a far-away look came onto her face.  
“I wonder if he will be here tonight,” Macy mused. 

“You're talking about that detective again,” Mel frowned, crossing her arms.

“Aww Macy’s crush” Maggie reached over to push Macy’s arm playfully, her eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“I do not have a crush on him” Macy's eyes widened in outrage, turning to shake her head at Maggie.

Maggie lifted an eyebrow unconvinced. “Then how come you keep mentioning him then?”

“You’ve had plenty of admirers Macy Mel cut in walking to stand next to Maggie looking puzzled What’s so special about him?”

Macy turned to look in the dressing room mirror before answering her eyes misted over “It’s hard to explain. I have never met him before but he feels familiar. Like we knew each other in another lifetime or something.”

Mel and Maggie exchanged knowing smiles “So you do like him?” they said in unison

Macy stood up smoothing the imaginary wrinkles from her blue crystal embellished dress and gave herself a last once-over in the dressing room mirror, turned to her sisters with a shrug “It’s just a feeling that’s all” and left before they could ask any more questions.

The detective was sitting at a table near the front of the stage the first time Macy laid eyes on him. Attired in a rumpled trench coat, button-down shirt, his tie hanging loosely with a discarded fedora hat lying on the table he contrasted against the extravagant hues worn by the other patrons.

The regulars who frequented Marisol’s were usually in an imagined competition with each other, as to whose outfit would impress the most but the detective seemed unfazed by all that. He seemed on edge holding himself ramrod straight with tense shoulders. With, a furrowed brow he ran his hand through his disheveled hair. He looked like the burden of the entire world rested on his shoulders.

He glanced up at the stage then and caught Macy's eye. An Instant transformation came over him as he visibly relaxed, his frown disappearing with his shoulders relaxing.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a soft smile that lit up his face, Macy to her surprise felt a fuzzy warmth come over her and she quickly turned away putting both her hands on the microphone resting in its stand. 

Macy could still feel his eyes on her as she pulled the microphone out of the stand and moved it to her lips and greeted the crowd.. She had picked an upbeat selection meaning Macy got to put on a show.

The entire stage was Macy’s playground as she strutted confidently on stage nodding her head to the beat pointing at the crowd. Macy knew all the tricks to whip the crowd into a frenzy cheering and calling her name..

At the end, Macy received a standing ovation. Everyone was on their feet applauding and cheering. She turned to see the detective was the only one still in his seat. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide. He looked completely awe-struck.

Macy felt moved by his reaction.  
After, that first night she wondered if she would see him again and a slight part of her she couldn’t explain hoped she would..

The second time Macy saw him she searched for him in the crowd and there he was sitting at the same table. Their eyes met when he glanced up to catch Macy staring at him.

This time Macy smiled back at him.

Startled for a second he quickly composed himself giving Macy a rather alluring smile back.

Macy felt her insides melt as she reluctantly turned her attention back to the expectant crowd.

Macy marveled at the effect the stranger had on her, from just a look. It was absurd she told herself it was just her body’s reaction to his being absurdly handsome. It was no big deal.

The last time Macy saw the detective, after her performance, he got up and boldly went up to the foot of the stage and wordlessly held out a rose. Normally Macy didn’t accept gifts, but she immediately walked over, bending down to accept it, locking eyes with him as she did so. Her fingers lightly brushed his as she took the rose, sending biting electric shocks running up and down Macy’s spine.. 

Macy noticed the detective's eyes up close for the first time.  
Striking eyes that wavered between walnut and fresh spring leaves they seemed to look right through her.  
In that moment Macy tuned out the rest of the world around them and it was just two of them there.

He winked at her making Macy feel a traitorous blush crawl up her neck and he turned to go, leaving Macy wishing he would stay.  
Macy decided that the next time she saw him she would ask him to stay for a drink.

Mel was right Macy noted when she walked on stage that night It was a full house, with every table and booth occupied.  
Macy automatically looked towards where the detective usually sat and her heart sank to see he wasn't there. A man and a woman were sitting in his usual spot.  
Macy quickly scanned the audience to see if he was sitting somewhere else but she couldn’t see him.

Macy felt disappointed but composed herself and took the microphone and put on another crowd-pleasing performance.  
Later on as the club was about to close the last few straggling patrons at the booths were leaving,. Macy sat at the empty bar alone, an untouched drink staring invitingly at her.

The new bartender Mel hired had just left and before she did so Macy on a whim asked her if she had seen the detective..

“He was here” Jada affirmed frowning slightly as she recalled the memory

“He was?” Macy’s heart pounded as she leaned back on her stool biting her lip. Maybe she had missed him in the crowd?

“Yes, but he left in a hurry. I don’t think he stayed for your performance.. Did you want to speak to him?” asked Jada as she put on her coat. 

“No, it’s nothing Jada,” Macy said dejected, waving her fingers dismissively. “Good night.”

Jada smiled disbelievingly at her but didn’t comment. “Good night Macy.”

Macy stared at the drink on the bar wondering why he came and left. She sighed and picked up the glass moving it to her lips.

“Hello Macy,”

She jumped nearly dropping the drink, turning swiftly at the unexpected sound of a male voice and froze in shock, her hand flying to her chest.  
.  
There he was, the detective standing there smiling tentatively at her. Dressed in a black suit and tie ditching the trench coat and hat he normally wore.

Macy got up from the stool slowly gazing at him in disbelief “It’s you” she exclaimed her eyes wide in surprise.


	3. How to Ask Your Crush On A Date by Harry Greenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry after a long day finally asks Macy on a date.

It was chilly that night. A sharp breeze blew bitingly across Harry’s face as he hurried along the pavement leading to Marisol’s checking his watch for the hundredth time as he did so. In the air, usually permeated by a constant hum of the hustle and bustle occurring in and around the club, a hushed quiet had fallen.

Harry finally reached the entrance of the club pausing only to glance up briefly at the lit up neon sign, Marisol’s written in cursive, pulsing gently away.  
Harry stretched his hand out to the club door when he reached it but halted, his fingers sliding off the cool silver handle.

Harry raked his hand through his hair as was his habit. It was near closing time for the club and Harry was running out of time. What was he thinking? That he could just walk in there and ask Macy out on a date and she would say yes? It was pure insanity he chided himself glancing back at the street. He should quit now while he was behind before he made a fool of himself.

Harry did not feel good about his chances until that point his day had not been going according to plan.

Harry had every intention of finishing work early that night. Macy ignited a restlessness in him and all day he mentally counted down the hours until he saw her again.  
At work it had been one thing after another from suspect interrogations that dragged on longer than usual, to an unexpected stakeout he tagged along on to slogging through a mountain load of paperwork that Harry neglected

All this made Harry leave work much later than he planned to  
Not long after he finally arrived at Marisol's minutes before Macy was to take the stage, Harry concluded that to stand even the most remote chance of Macy saying yes to him, he needed to at least run home, take a quick shower and change his clothes. 

Harry normally didn’t make a fuss over what he wore and he was well aware of the fact that he typically stuck out like a sore thumb but as he scanned the club sizing up what the men that attended the club typically wore and noted how well-groomed and stylish they were Harry realised that any suitors that Macy acquainted herself with probably dressed up to the nines.

After all you would have to look your best to take out a superstar like Macy  
Even though this meant for the first time Harry would miss Macy’s performance, as much as that fact crushed him, Harry consoled himself that it would be all worth it when Macy would be his.

He would be quick, he assured himself. He would be back well before closing. Only that too did not go according to plan either..

First Harry couldn’t decide what to wear..

_“Why didn’t I take Jordan and Niko up on their offer to jazz up my wardrobe?” He wondered _.__

__Then he got caught in traffic_ _

_____"It’s bad enough that Americans drive on the wrong side of the road and their road signs are all wrong, but this?" _.__

____Marisol’s was near closing when Harry finally arrived back attired in the newest suit that he owned. A rather outdated one but it would have to suffice._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry ate, slept and breathed his work. Harry did not have any hobbies and any leisure time he got Harry would spend it working.. Crime never took a break and neither did Harry. He didn't have a lot of close friends besides the fellow detective he occasionally partnered up with Jordan Chase and his and Jordan’s boss Niko Hamada. He didn’t have any family either. None that he was close with, anyway._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry did not have much of a love-life. He tried not to think about the last time someone had shown an interest in him. It had been a traumatic experience. One he dearly hoped he would never go though again._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____A talented detective he boasted a near perfect record of solved cases. Through the countless hours Harry spent pounding the pavement and the invaluable number of contacts he accumulated Harry was well-informed. Harry didn’t think there was any murder he could not solve until he came across a body of a young woman._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____For, the first time Harry was looking at the possibility of a case of his going cold and it had hurt him deeply. It was his duty to get justice for the victim and not being able to do so made him feel like a failure. That feeling led him to Marisol’s. To that voice. To Macy._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____After, Macy's last performance Harry had gifted her with a rose. When their fingers had briefly touched Harry could have sworn that there was a connection and Macy had felt it too.  
There was only one way to find out for sure._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry took a deep breath and reached for the door handle just as it opened automatically, Harry almost colliding with the woman coming out._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I am so sorry miss” Harry began apologetically stopping when he recognized who it was._ _ _ _

____Jada smiled at him shaking her head “Forget it. You’re cutting it fine aren’t you? We are about to close,”._ _ _ _

____“Oh said Harry, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. I was hoping to have a word with Macy.”_ _ _ _

____Jada studied him for a moment. “You know what? It’s fine. You can go in.” she said holding open the door for him_ _ _ _

____Harry hesitated “Are you sure?” Harry asked looking askance at Jada._ _ _ _

____Jada nodded at him “Yeah, I’m sure it will be fine,'' said as she waved him in Macy’s at the bar. Just make it quick and good luck,” she said as she turned to leave._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry stood in the door stunned. “Thank you!” he called to Jada’s retreating back. She raised a hand in acknowledgement._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry walked noiselessly along the carpeted lounge floor when he reached it squinting a little under the lowered lighting. The only bright light came from the bar area highlighting a lone figure perched on a stool._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry’s heart started pounding more rapidly against his chest with every step as he closed the distance between him and Macy.._ _ _ _

____Macy seemed lost in thought not noticing Harry’s approach._ _ _ _

____Harry steeled himself_ _ _ _

____“Hello Macy” he called out trying to sound as confident as possible_ _ _ _

____Everything seemed to move in slow-motion for Harry as Macy started and turned, putting her drink down with a clink, her hand flying to her chest. Macy pushed herself up from the bar stool staring at Harry her eyes wide._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry felt the breath being punched out of his body when he took in Macy’s appearance.  
Macy sparkled from head to toe in a sapphire gown adorned with crystals. She could easily have been a star fallen from the heavens with a sublime glow emanating from her skin. Harry would have been perfectly content to just stand there gazing at her forever._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“It’s you!” Macy exclaimed_ _ _ _

____Harry snapped out of his daze, forcing himself to breathe trying to contain the tidal wave of yearning rising in his chest.._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He took a step forward then “I - I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. Jada said I could come in a - and...” Harry stammered as Macy approached him.._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Macy casually waved his apology aside, her eyes softening “It’s funny I was just thinking about you” Her lips curving into a gentle smile as she stopped mere inches away from him, her eyes locked onto his._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Harry’s chest tightened feeling heat flashing up and down his body at her close proximity “Y- you were?” he choked out distractedly as he tugged at his tie. Harry looked away from her burning gaze as tentacles of self- doubt crept around him stinging him painfully. Would this goddess agree to go out with a mere mortal like him?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I didn’t think you would remember me” Harry replied as he looked back at Macy trying hard not to gaze into those soft luminous eyes of hers, he was afraid of getting lost in_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Well, Macy sighed running her hand along her delicate neck to sweep her dark curls over her shoulder, the gesture making Harry feel lightheaded `You're hard to forget. It's not every day a handsome detective hands me a rose and I don’t even know his name. What is your name detective?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____“She thought he was handsome? _Harry. Harry Greenwood,” he replied eagerly his confidence renewed__ _ _ _ _

______She tilted her head slightly “Hmm Harry” she mused, testing out his name.._ _ _ _ _ _

______His name sounded like a sweet melody the way she uttered it_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you doing here, this late Harry?” asked Macy a twinkle in her eye._ _ _ _ _ _

______This was it. This was Harry’s chance. To tell her how he felt about her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I rather fancied a drink Harry blurted out. Why did he say that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Macy arched an eyebrow “You fancied a drink?” she echoed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry cringed internally. _“Nice going Harry”. _____ _ _ _ _

________"It’s no problem Detective I can get you a drink Macy’s lips quirked as she turned away I was about to have one myself and...,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Forget the bloody drink”. Harry interrupted as he grabbed Macy’s hand and pulled her back to him harder than he intended as Macy whirled around and collided into his chest, her palms spreading out to brace herself. Harry’s skin tingled at the brief contact.. He heard Macy’s sharp intake of breath as Harry held her to him the sweet scent of her perfume overtaking his senses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry Harry exhaled reluctantly, stepping back from the warmth and softness of Macy resting his hands lightly on her shoulders so he could see her face.. It's just I. didn't come here for a drink.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Macy’s eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open He could hear Macy’s breath coming in quick pants but she did not move away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry watched as Macy closed her eyes “No?” she asked weakly,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, Harry worried he was overwhelming Macy but felt he needed to get it out quickly before he lost his nerve completely I came here for you Macy,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Macy’s eyes flew open. “You came Macy paused looking away briefly giving her head a slight shake before looking back at Harry For me?,” a faint colour rising in her cheeks_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For you” Harry stated firmly. “I mean I would love a drink with you too just not right now” Macy gave a slight chuckle at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry moved his hand slowly to cup her cheek and felt her shiver at the contact. Harry swallowed hard, feeling his heart would fly out of his chest at that point. I'm not good with expressing how I feel. It’s just... Harry trailed off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Macy gazed back at him “You can tell me Harry” nodding her head in encouragement_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I felt like I was drowning and then I heard you sing and your voice, your incredible voice brought me back, Harry declared, stroking her cheek. His words started coming in a rush now and when I laid eyes on you, you were like this bright light leading me out of the dark. Your smile, your laugh, the way those beautiful eyes of yours light up when you sing. I kept coming back for more and i just._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Macy watched him biting her lip, her eyes bright “Harry I..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know its ridiculous, Harry cut in ignoring Macy shaking her head at him We don’t even know each other and you probably get asked this a lot and I would totally understand if you don't want to, but I would like to get to know you and I would love if you would give me that chance,”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry removed his hand from Macy’s face and took a step back.  
He watched Macy his fists balled at his sides bracing himself for the impact of what he was sure would be an outright refusal_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry held his breath as Macy wrapped the end of his tie around her hand and gently tugged him closer.  
Macy reached up and gently brushed her soft lips against his.  
Harry closed his eyes savoring the sensation as he struggled to control his breathing.  
Macy pulled away smiling, blinking innocently up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is that a yes?” Harry asked harshly. as he put his arm around Macy’s waist drawing her sharply back to him.  
“What do you think?” breathed Macy as she moved her lips back to his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ahem” a throat clearing loudly came from behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry pulled away from Macy to see a woman standing behind them holding an enormous canvas bag and a phone grinning at them_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, well” she said playfully waggling her eyebrows up and down at them. “What do we have here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come soon


End file.
